Cowboy Bebop: Dance with the Devil
by Th3nerdy0ne
Summary: The crew of the Bebop face a new challenge as their recent bounty is more than they bargained for. Nothing is as it seems and soon, what started off as a simple job for a large amount of woolongs turns into a deadly fight for survival that could lead to the destruction of the Bebop and her crew. (Set after the show)


**Hello, Ladies and Gentlemen. How are you? Fantastic.**

**Welcome to a new story, this time set in the always awesome Cowboy Bebop verse. Feels strange writing a story that's not Pokémon related. Any who, got this little idea and I liked it so much that I thought I'd take a swing at writing it and see how it turns out. Even if it turns out terrible I'll still continue it just for the sake of finishing it. **

**Also, as a heads up, sometimes the characters might go slightly OOC for the sake of getting the rest of the story and plot moving. For those of you that might not like that, I apologise in advance.**

**So, I hope you enjoy and I'll see you at the end.**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Cowboy Bebop, because I am not worthy to.

**On with the story:**

* * *

**Cowboy Bebop: Dance with the Devil**

**By**

**The3nerdy0ne**

**Chapter One: **Prologue

Darkness.

That was all he could see. Darkness, an empty void of nothing.

_'Am I dead?' _He asked no one in particular.

The last thing he remembered was finally finishing what he had set out to do. THEY were no more and he could finally be at piece. When he had descended the stairs of the top floor of the Red Dragon Syndicate HQ, he remembered all the shocked expressions on the faces of the remaining members. He remembered raising his right hand, extending his index finger and thumb to make it look like a gun, pointed it at the remaining members and, with a smile, said just above a whisper,

"Bang..."

Then, blackness. Now this.

_'If this is death, then why do I still feel pain?'_

This was true. If he truly was dead he wouldn't be able to feel anything, and yet, he could. Then, slowly, the darkness began to fade away, light was starting to appear through the cracks of his eyelids. What he saw next, truly confused him. He found himself staring at a familiar looking ceiling, a fan was currently spinning on a low setting above him. And, though his hearing was still a little muffled, he could just barely make out what sounded like humming.

Slowly and with great effort, he turned his head in the direction of the humming. Though his vision was slightly blurry, he was able to make out the familiar outline of a woman, sitting on a chair reading what looked like a magazine. He tried to make a noise but his throat was very dry and all that came out was a slight cough. It was then that the woman had stopped humming and noticed him stirring. He could've sworn he heard her take in a breath of surprise.

"Spike, you're awake." He heard her say.

After blinking a few times Spike's vision finally got a little more clear. It was then, that he was able to make out the clear form of Faye Valentine. She got up from her chair and knelt down so that they were eye level with each other. Spike noticed a look in her eyes that he didn't recognize. Relief, maybe? He was taken out of his brief thought by the sound of her speaking.

"You've been out for three weeks."

Finally finding his voice, Spike spoke.

"Where am I?" He asked, coughing afterward.

"You're back on the Bebop." Faye answered.

"How?" Was his next question.

"You can thank me for that. I went out after you." She said softly.

Spike's eyebrows raised a little in surprise at her tone._  
_

"The Red Tail nearly crashed a few times trying to get to you so you better be damn thankful." She added in her typical tone.

Spike rolled his eyes with a sigh. A few minutes of silence followed, before it was broken by Faye.

"So... Is it over?"

Spike looked at Faye for a moment. She was giving him a look he wasn't quite able to recognize. Concern, maybe? He gave a heavy sigh before finally answering.

"Yeah." He said simply.

As Faye looked at him, she saw relief in his eyes as well as another emotion she wasn't familiar with seeing when it came to Spike. Sadness.

"What'll happen now?" She asked.

"Life goes on, I guess." Spike said.

He then began to slowly sit up. Ignoring the pain of his still healing wounds. He then began to stare blankly into space. A look of deep concentration on his face. Faye decided to take this as a sign to leave him for a while. As she stood up and headed towards the exit of the common room, she stopped half way and looked over her shoulder towards Spike.

"I'm sorry about Julia." She said quietly.

Spike merely nodded and went back to his thoughts. And with that, Faye left the common room.

Jet was walking passed the entrance of the common room just as Faye walked out. She looked to be deep in thought. This got his attention.

"Everything alright, Faye?" He asked.

Faye turned to him with a small smile.

"Yeah, everything's fine Jet."

"Is Spike awake?" He asked hopefully.

Faye nodded. "Yeah. But I'd leave him for a while if I were you."

And with that, she headed back to her room. Jet watching with a puzzled expression. He then turned his attention towards the common room and was greeted with the sight of Spike sitting upright on the yellow couch, looking to be in deep thought. He decided to listen to Faye and leave Spike to his own thoughts for now. He'd give him a proper welcome back later.

Spike just sat there quietly. His mind racing with different thoughts. He had too many thoughts going through his head. He was alive. Julia was dead. So was Vicious. The Red Dragons were no more, and any members of the Syndicate who were still alive would think he was dead. All these thoughts culminated into one single conclusion.

_'This'll take some getting use to.'_

* * *

**Pluto Super-Max Prison For High Risk Criminals:**

A man was lying on the bed of his cell in silence. It had been exactly 5 years, 9 months, 12 weeks and 3 days since he had been sent to this hell in the ass end of nowhere. And in all that time, he was slowly coming up with a plan. To break free of this place, and to get the vengeance he so rightfully deserved on the people that put him here. He had everything planned. It was all calculated down to the last probable outcome. He was prepared.

It wasn't long before he could hear the sound of footsteps approaching his cell. He shifted his gaze towards his cell door as it opened to reveal three guards with police batons. One of the guards, a tall muscled man with bleach blond hair and blue eyes, approached the prisoner with caution. His baton held tight in his right hand.

"Time to move out, Smith. Solitary awaits." The guard said in a low, gruff voice.

The man's gaze began to scan his surroundings. Taking in every detail of what was around him. Satisfied, he stood up and stared at the guard with cold emotionless eyes.

_'It's time.'_ He thought to himself.

* * *

**That was the prologue, ladies and gentlemen. I hope you enjoyed and don't be afraid to leave review letting me know what I did right and wrong.**

**Any who. The next chapter will probably be a while, but it shall come out once it's done and proof read.**

**Until then, live long and prosper and may the force be with you.**


End file.
